Tehya Lin
Caranthir and Silwen Fenwarden resided in Elenmallen: an elven city deeply hidden within the darkest woodlands of Elveden. It is here that the Moon Court resides; a council of Longstorian elves who were led for the longest time by Lord Alwyn (now deceased). To keep the walls of Elenmallen maintained, the council held connections with the Asturian Estate near Bungay, who own a large quarry. The trade helps communications between man and elf-kind: keeping the peace, avoiding provocation and enabling a trade of goods between the two cultures. Caranthir was once a high-appointing member of the Moon Court, and was well respected among his community. As a form of worship to their Lord Longstor each member of the Moon Court wears a ceremonial mask. Each mask is unique and depicts a wild creature of the forest. For his prowess and swiftness, Caranthir was given the mask of the wild cat. Lewin and Tehya were both born on the same day in the year 899, but rarely got on with each other. While Tehya looked up to her father and wished for a life within the Moon Court in his place, Lewin was keen to leave the confines of the trees and travel the world by himself. He left Elveden as soon as he was ready and travelled across Ithron, making a life of his own. During Lewin’s absence, Caranthir arranged a work placement for Tehya within the lands of men. She was sent to Bungay to work as a household servant and nanny to Lord and Lady Asturian’s three children: Thomas, Gaspar and Joan. To learn of the nature of the human lands and their culture would prove vital, should Tehya be appointed to the council one day in her father’s stead. It was at this time that Tehya’s sister Raelin was born. Raelin preferred the quiet life and spent her days helping Silwen back home. This would be Tehya’s life until Caranthir felt his eldest daughter was ready to assume his role within the Moon Court, wearing her father’s mask. Around two decades past, and Lewin eventually joined the Mercenary Guild. He became Captain Enforcer, and slayed many foes on his endeavours. However, Lewin suddenly stopped writing to his family. Of course the worse was expected and he was presumed dead. Rumours began to spread that the Fenwarden twin had been corrupted by Krygan, the Mother of Monsters and had abandoned his old life. Immediately, the Moon Court called for Lewin’s banishment from Elveden despite Caranthir’s protest in organising a fair trial should he return. As time went on without an answer to Lewin’s whereabouts the rumours grew stronger. Citizens of Elveden began to shun Caranthir and his family for having a Krygan follower as a relation, despite it never being proven so. They became frightened of Tehya, the remaining twin, and worried she’d choose the same path. The Fenwardens were hated. They had no choice but to leave once the fear within the community spread ever higher within the echelons of power. This fear led to their family’s banishment from the forest. With Tehya’s father torn from his place upon the council her planned future was destroyed; torn apart by the rumours of her brother’s demise. With personal connections already established with Lord and Lady Asturian, the Fenwardens were able to escape to Bungay. Caranthir worked in the quarry to support his remaining family. Tehya had ‘Fenwarden’ legally removed from her title within the lands of men. She gave herself the surname ‘Lin’ in order to dispense with the memory of her brother entirely, as well as for her own personal safety. They settled in a small, adequate cabin alongside a winding river were Tehya was able to continue working within the Asturian estate. Raelin eventually moved to Crowsmere for a life of her own, and has in recent times joined the church of Kharach. Over time, Tehya would suffer repeating nightmares of her brother murdering civilians and torching Elveden while praising Krygan. This would often cause her to wake up terrified and sobbing. She has always held the belief that this was Longstor calling to her. As time passed, the house physician of the Asturian estate offered to teach Tehya his skills in healing and she soon became his assistant. Gaspar, having now reached twenty-one years of age, returned from Hawkwind and began adventuring as a Squire of the Griffin Order, aiding the people of the land. Sir Gaspar’s parents asked Tehya to find their second son in Hadsfield in 1015 to accompany him and assist anyone she can. It was in Hadsfield that Tehya met Doctor Uriah Creep of the physician’s guild, where he officially took her under his wing as his newest apprentice. He has been quoted in the histories as “looking forward to having Tehya beneath him - as his apprentice.” Today, Doctor Tehya Lin does what she can to assist Sir Gaspar as his servant, and thoroughly enjoys proving herself useful as a full-time physician. Feeling the weight of responsibility for everyone around her, Tehya has grown to be fearless, protective and very strong-willed. As an elf, Tehya is now over a hundred years old, but carries the appearance of a woman in her early twenties. Having spent much of her life accustomed to human culture, she often desires to revisit her elven roots. But due to her banishment, she is unable to do so and worries she has lost herself within the culture of humans. She only speaks in her mother-tongue when she has to, and often forgets her differences among the younger races of Arda. Tehya as of the VIth month of MXVII is thought to have retired from the adventuring community to return to her ancestral home of Ellenmallen. If she has indeed returned or has absconded elsewhere is unknown at this time. She is presumed safe as little word travels between the elven hold and human lands.